Tsuna's visit to Chat Roulette
by Emo Burrito
Summary: Tsuna falls asleep in class, AGAIN and his teacher gives him an assignment instead of a detention. Poor Tsuna doesn't realize what dangerous and scary things make up Chat Roulette, until now.


(I do not own KHR in any way. All rights remain to Akira Amano and anyone else who has the rights of KHR. I only own this story and make no profit from it, sadly. Also the rights of Chat Roulette remain to whoever made Chat Roulette!

This is just a Tsuna fic, I thought it'd be funny to see the innocent 10th gen boss take a little visit to Chat Roulette. So I hope you Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna stop falling asleep," Reborn said just before he kicked Tsuna in the face. Tsuna fell out of his chair in his social psychology class and fell on the floor. "Reborn! If you didn't keep me up all night studying I wouldn't have fallen asleep!" Tsuna yelled as he rubbed his swollen, red cheek. Reborn, dressed up as a psychology poster, which labeled parts of the brain, jumped back onto the wall. Mrs. Kyoshi, Tsuna's psychology teacher walked over to Tsuna, hands on her hips and glasses on the edge of her nose so nothing could be in between her glare and Tsuna. "How many times to I have to tell you to stop fooling around Mr. Sawada?" Tsuna flinched under Mrs. Kyoshi's glare, "Eek! I-I'm sorry I f-fell out of my chair," he squeaked holding his hands over his face protectively.<p>

"I've had enough of your excuses young man! You've got detention with me after school!" Mrs. Kyoshi ordered the wrinkles on her face turned towards a scowl. Tsuna nodded slowly at first, than once he realized his teacher was waiting he stood up quickly, "Alright Mrs. Kyoshi." Mrs. Kyoshi then turned on her heels and went back to her desk. Tsuna sighed and sat back down in his chair mumbling to himself. "Stupid Reborn knocking me out of my stupid chair because he stupidly made me stay stupid awake stupid studying all night…"

"What was that Mr. Sawada?" A harsh glare shot at Tsuna once again; he squeaked and jumped in his chair, "N-nothing Mrs. Kyoshi." Everyone in the class was staring at Tsuna lots of whispers were going around the class. Tsuna frowned and went back to his book work. 'Oh no! I was sleeping when Mrs. Kyoshi told us what pages to do! S-should I ask her…? No I'll ask Heikin' Tsuna thought to himself. He turned to the boy who sat next to him, "What pages do we have to do?" Heikin wasn't a nice boy, when you looked up 'mean' in the dictionary Heikin would show up. Heikin shook his head, "Why would I tell no-good Tsuna?" He turned away and continued his work. Tsuna's head dropped onto the desk, 'Now what do I do?' Tsuna asked himself.

The school day ended and Tsuna went back to Mrs. Kyoshi to serve his detention. He walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk in the front row. "Mr. Sawada I am tired of your outbursts in class and these detentions obviously don't help. Instead I'm going to give you an assignment." Mrs. Kyoshi said as she slammed a packet on Tsuna's desk. "This is due tomorrow and I don't want any more excuses do you hear me?" She commanded. Tsuna nodded quickly and took the packet. "Now get out of my classroom," Mrs. Kyoshi said before she walked back to her chair. Tsuna quickly got up and ran out of her class.

Once on his way home Tsuna took out the packet Mrs. Kyoshi gave him, "Online behaviors?" Tsuna looked up at Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were accompanying him on his walk home. Tsuna told them about his day. Gokudera, who was fiddling with a stick of dynamite in his hands already, "Stupid bitch. How could she do that to the tenth? Don't worry Juudaime I'll write your essay for you!" Gokudera reached for the paper but Tsuna held it out of his reach. "Eek! No Gokudera-kun I should do this myself. And put the dynamite away!"

Gokudera did what he was told and put the stick of dynamite back into its place. "Can I at least help you with your essay?" Gokudera pleaded. Tsuna glanced at the paper again, "Umm I guess you can help me with an idea. This says that I have to do an essay describing the behaviors of people online… But what can I possibly use to do that?" Gokudera tapped his chin as he thought but Yamamoto beat him to it. "Haha Tsuna maybe you can do Chat Roulette!" Gokudera fumed while Tsuna thought about it, "Wait what's Chat Roulette?" Yamamoto laughed again and patted Tsuna on the back, "It's a website that sets you up with random people to chat with around the world."

Tsuna thought about it, meeting random people asking a couple questions and writing down some stuff didn't seem too difficult. "Thanks Yamamoto! See you later Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna walked into his yard and ran up the steps into his house. He headed for the steps as he called to his mom, "Mom I have to do an essay so I'll be up in my room."

Tsuna's mom called back, "Alright I'll bring you up some snacks soon." Tsuna started heading up the steps he called his thanks before running into his room and closing the door. He sat at his computer and pulled up a Word document. Tsuna started typing in his name and his assignment when Reborn came flying out of nowhere. Reborn's foot landed on Tsuna's face and he was sent flying out of his chair again, "EEK!"

Tsuna glared at Reborn once he gained consciousness again. "Reborn!" Reborn could only smirk and pull his fedora over his eyes, "Dame-Tsuna if you were more alert this wouldn't happen." Tsuna freaked out, "I have an essay to do because YOU kept me awake all night and YOU kicked me in the face! Now let me just finish my essay!" Reborn looked at the computer screen, "Looks like you didn't even start yet. Are you slacking Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna flinched, covering his face with his arms, "EEEK! No! I'll get started right away!" Just to prove his point Tsuna jumped into the chair and started typing at lightning speed.

"Ok now I just need some evidence…" Tsuna pulled up the internet and went to and waited a few seconds to chat with someone. In the meantime Tsuna brought out a pencil and a notebook so he could write down whatever he needed to. Finally a little box popped up on his computer saying that he could now chat. Tsuna adjusted his web camera before waving. The image of the person was dark. "Uhh it's too dark I can't see you." Tsuna told them. Suddenly it got brighter and Tsuna could see some guy's dick hanging in front of the screen. "Wow you're a cutie," a deep voice said behind the camera. Slowly but surely the dick on the screen started getting hard and Tsuna squeaked.

He exited out of the chat and wiped off some sweat on his forehead. "Ok first time didn't count…" he said. He pressed the button for another chat and waited for it to load. The little box saying he could now chat popped up and Tsuna happily waved to the person, before seeing them. "Eek! Why aren't you clothed!" Tsuna blocked his vision. "What? I'm not pretty am I?" He heard the girl start crying and Tsuna couldn't help but sympathize. "No it's just… I wasn't really expecting to see anyone naked and-"The girl cut him off, "No I'm ugly aren't I? I knew it! You wouldn't sleep with me would you? Of course not!" She didn't give him time to say anything before exiting out of the chat.

"Oh no…" Tsuna shook his head slowly. Then he picked up his pencil and wrote, 'Guinea Pig #1=Insecure' in his notebook. He then pulled up another person to chat with. This time it was Gokudera. "Juudaime? I knew I would find you! Are you having any luck with the essay? Do you need any help?" Tsuna couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see a familiar, clothed friend of his. "Hey Gokudera-kun, right now I'm not having much luck with the evidence part of my essay. Maybe you can help?" Gokudera lit up, "Sure! I'll go find some now! Bye Juudaime!"

Gokudera minimized the chat window and so did Tsuna. This way they wouldn't have to go through unneeded chats just to find each other again. Tsuna pulled up another chat window and was ready to shield himself for any unneeded skin.

"Hi-ya" A girl said. This one was actually clothed and jolly about life. "Oh hi what's your name?" She smiled, "Sam, what about you?" Tsuna started jotting down some notes, "I'm Tsuna." Sam tried to see what Tsuna was doing and asked him. "Oh I'm doing a report on online behaviors can I ask you some questions?" The girl shrugged, "I have nothing better to do." Tsuna smiled and started asking some questions, and to his surprise after about 10 minutes he had all the information he needed.

"Wow thanks Sam," Tsuna smiled to his new friend. "No problem! If you need more help with something just email me!" Tsuna nodded and clicked off the chat. He glanced over at the clock, "Hmmm only 4:33 I guess I could find some more test subjects in case I need some evidence…" Tsuna pulled up yet another chat. And this time, it was none other than Mukuro Rokudo.

"M-m-Mukuro?" Tsuna gasped. "Kufufu it's the young Vongola. What might you be doing on this chat?" Mukuro asked. "I-I have an e-essay. W-why are y-you here?" Tsuna stuttered. Mukuro laughed his signature laugh, "Just trying to meet up with my little skylark." Tsuna was dumbfounded, "H-hibari-san?"

Mukuro gave a quick nod, "Now what do you have to do for this essay?" Tsuna explained the essay and everything he had to go through to get what little information he had until Sam came along. Mukuro listened intently, _Kufufu-_ing when Tsuna explained his first experience with Chat Roulette. "Oh shit, I'm late for my little Skylark, goodbye Young Vongola." Mukuro smiled as his cursor moved over to the little X. "W-wait Mukuro how are you on here if you're in the Vindice?"

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi…." He said before he closed the chat. Tsuna sighed, "oh well I guess I'll just pull up another window." He did so and much to his surprise he saw Hibari! "Hibari-san! Mukuro was looking for you!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Hn. You Herbivore," Hibari huffed.

"Tsuna! I brought you a snack," Tsuna's mom walked in his room and gave him a bowl of salad. Tsuna thanked his mom and she left the room. Hibari smirked just a little, "You herbivore." Tsuna laughed, "That's a good one Hibari-san! Because I'm actually eating a salad! Which is what herbivores eat!" Tsuna started laughing. Cracking up really. Hibari only frowned, "Stupid herbivore. You're crowding me."

Hibari left the chat and left Tsuna still laughing. "Hahaha stupid herbivore you're crowding me" Tsuna mocked Hibari. "Juudaime?" Tsuna heard. He looked up at his computer screen, as he wiped away tears and saw Gokudera. "Hey Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said in between small laughs. "What's wrong?" Gokudera's eyes shot around the little video feed trying to find some assassin hiding in the room. "Oh I was just talking to Hibari-san and…." Tsuna broke out in another fit of laughter. "Did that bastard try to kill you?" Gokudera stood up, staring at the screen as if his life depended on it. "No….no he Hahaha he called me a herbivore and I was EATING A SALAD!" Tsuna fell down laughing again; he rolled around on the ground unable to contain his laughs.

Gokudera sat back down in his seat, "and…?" Tsuna calmed down enough to seat back in his seat and look at Gokudera. "What do you mean and?" Tsuna asked. "Do you not understand?" He started to explain. "Herbivores eat fruits and" Gokudera cut him off. "Yea yea I understand I just don't see how it's that funny…." Tsuna frowned, "R-really? I thought it was hilarious!" Gokudera just shook his head, "Sorry Juudaime. It wasn't. I've got the information for your essay though!" Gokudera smiled and pulled out his notepad. "It's alright Gokudera-kun I've already got enough information. Thanks for your help though," Tsuna said. Gokudera frowned a bit, "Oh alright…. Well good luck on your essay!"

"Thanks," I said before I x-ed out of the chat window. Then I went back to my Word document and started on my essay.

_…and that explains the social behaviors of people online._ Tsuna finished his essay and happily hit the print button.

"Here you go Mrs. Kyoshi!" Tsuna said happily as he gave the essay he finished. Tsuna was really proud of his essay and he worked really hard on it.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hope you liked it. I was somewhat creative with the names… Kyoshi means Teacher [in Japanese] and Heikin [evil boy] means 'mean' [in Japanese]. This was just a random 'hey I'm bored and I don't have internet so why don't I start writing a one-shot' fic. So I hope it was enjoyable like the other epic KHR one-shots I've read.)

(Oh and extreme sorry for any Russian Roulette Reborn Style! Fans out there. Yea I haven't updated in about 10 months…. Super sorry, it's just difficult getting 3 people together to write a chapter when no one really feels like writing it. So I plan on either finishing that story. Or just completely re-writing it. Anyways Bye~)


End file.
